James Howlett (Earth-TRN414)
(History teacher) | Relatives = Elizabeth Howlett (mother, deceased); Thomas Logan (father, deceased); John Howlett (step-father, deceased); Victor Creed (paternal half-brother); | Universe = Earth-TRN414 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Westchester County, New York State | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Height2 = Height based on physical statistics of actor Hugh Jackman | Weight = | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Bone claws | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = History teacher, adventurer; former soldier, bodyguard | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Alberta, Canada | Creators = | First = | HistoryText = Origin Born in Canada sometime in 1832, James Howlett's mutant powers first manifested in 1845 during a moment of wild rage, after witnessing the death of his father at the hands of Thomas Logan. Grief-stricken, James impaled Thomas with his newly sprung bone claws; in his last moments, Thomas revealed that he was James' biological father. Civil War, WWI & WWII Fleeing with his half-brother Victor, the two spent the next several decades operating as soldiers. They fought together for the Union in the American Civil War, and with the Allied Forces in both World War I and World War II. In 1945, James was held in a Imperial Japan POW camp in Nagasaki, confined to a hole in the ground covered by a heavy metal door. On the morning of August 9, the United States Air Force dropped an atomic bomb on Nagasaki; the officers of the camp released the Allied POWs from their cells and fled. While the commanders of the camp committed seppuku, one officer took pity on Howlett, and unsealed his holding cell before continiuing with seppuku. However, he was stopped by Howlett. Realizing they could not outrun the destructive power of the bomb, James had the soldier hide in the underground cell, and shielded him from the bombing with the steel door and blocking the radiation, which burned his skin. After Logan regenerated, which surprised the officer, he tried to leave from the pit, but James told him it still wasn't safe. The commander gave him a Japanese sword, but Howlett insisted that he keep it until he come for it. Once it was safe, they leaved the pit and the commander allowed James to go. Approached by the X-Men In 1962, Logan was among the small number of mutants Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr detected with the first use of Cerebro. Looking to recruit Howlett to a team meant counter the villainous Hellfire Club, the two tracked Howlett to a bar. Before having a chance to explain their offer, Howlett rudely dismissed them both by saying "Go f*ck yourself", prompting them to leave. Howlett briefly looked back before ordering another drink. Future Wolverine In 1973, Logan's mind was taken over by the consciousness of his future self, who arrived that year in order to prevent Mystique from killing Bolivar Trask. When future Logan succeeded in his mission, his consciousness left past Logan's body. Logan woke up being rescued from drowning by Mystique, disguised as Major William Stryker. In 2023, he was permanently possessed by his future counterpart. | Powers = Seemingly those of James Howlett of Earth-10005. | Abilities = Seemingly those of James Howlett of Earth-10005. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Hugh Jackman, who is well-known for portraying Wolverine throughout the X-Men film series, also portrays the Wolverine of the new timeline in X-Men: Days of Future Past. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Howlett Family Category:Logan Family